


The Day We Met was like a Hit and Run

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You save Jesse from some slavers.





	The Day We Met was like a Hit and Run

You were making your way through a forest when nearby voices caused you to duck behind a tree, your hand on the hilt of your sword. You were a mercenary, and although you were traveling alone and the voices you heard clearly more than outnumbered you, you couldn’t help but want to figure out what was going on. 

“You’re gonna fetch us quite a bit o’ gold, pretty boy,” a gruff voice said.

“Now, that just won’t do,” another voice replied, this one a lot more pleasant to listen to. “I’m not about to become anyone’s slave.”

You grit your teeth - you hated slavers. You peeked around the tree cautiously, trying to get a feel for how many there were. You counted five total, one of whom was tied up and presumably their prisoner. So four of them versus one of you… You liked your odds. 

You unsheathed your blade and stepped out from behind the tree. “You really think a bag of gold is worth losing your life?” you asked, gaining the attention of the five men. 

The one who was tied up had blonde hair and a twinkle in his eye as he looked at you. The other four grabbed their weapons and charged at you. That was their mistake - even outnumbered, your sword skills easily outmatched theirs and you felled all four with no trouble. You walked over to their prisoner and cut the ropes that bound him, and he stood up with a grin. 

“Mother Mila must be smiling down on me,” he said. “Sending an angel to save me? I’m truly blessed.”

You returned his grin with a smile. “I’ll take the compliment. I’m Y/N - who’re you?”

“A pleasure to meet you, Y/N. My name is Jesse.” Jesse walked away a bit and returned with items that you assumed had been taken from him by the slavers. Even if they weren’t originally his, the slavers were dead, so it was fair game. 

You turned to walk away, but his protest stopped you. “Wait! You can’t just leave without allowing me to repay your kindness. Please, allow me to accompany you, at least. I can serve as a guard,” he offered.

You considered his offer - it would certainly be nice to have some company, mercenary work was often lonely and you had yet to get used to it. 

“I may just take you up on that, Jesse.”


End file.
